Guide to Equipment
Wearing Armour and having a Weapon is essential in order to win fights early on. Weapons Characters have two weapon slots named "Weapon 1" and "Weapon 2." Weapon 1 is their primary weapon and it can be a Crossbow, a two handed weapon, or a single handed weapon. Weapon 2 is a smaller slot because it only allows for smaller weapons which are single handed. When your character is indoors with a larger weapon equipped or when their left arm has been heavily damaged, they will automatically switch to their secondary weapon if they have one. Bonuses Certain weapons are better (or worse) depending on who you are fighting, what they are wearing, and where the battle is happening. *Consider armor penetration against armored enemies but fast cutting weapons against unarmored fighters. *Some weapons have specific race-based damage (i.e. Polearms doing more to animals, Falling Sun doing more to Gorillos, Flesh Cleaver doing more to humans). *Others are limited based on environment letting you choose to disadvantage your oponenent. (i.e. polearms, planks, fragment axes, and some other long weapons are severely weakened indoors while short weapons may gain advantage inside –– especially useful against Hive and Shek). Combat Styles One approach is to ensure your squad has a diverse array of wielded weapons to counter enemy defenses and find ways to syncronize attacks. A staggering blow from a heavy weapon provides openings for fast attackers to hit several in a row. Additionally, it is wise to include a backup weapon that trains a supplementary skill (i.e. blunt armor penetration from a Spiked Club while you use a Katana as your main). Generally, having an armor-penetrating weapon (either primary or secondary) is advantageous in late game when most enemies have armor. Weapon Weight In order to wield a weapon properly, it is recommended that characters have a Strength stat which is double the weight of the weapon. If characters are intending to increase their Strength stat through wielding Heavy Weapons, their weapon should weigh at least 20kg above their Strength stat number. Weapon Reach Longer weapons can hit characters which are far away while shorter weapons require the fighter to be physically close to their opponent. Long weapons are typically Polearms and Heavy Weapons. Armour Armors have these following statistics Basic Details * Weight: The weight of the armour * Coverage: Percentages of armour coverage on Armour display how likely they are to block a hit on that part of the blocking character's body. * Skills: Multiplier applied to the skill of the wearer * Armor Layer have an order on which gets calculated first starting from: Head, Armour, Shirt, Pants, and then Boots. If there is a multiple different armour that covers the same spot, the damage reduction will be continued to the next layer if its coverage applies. ** Damage converted by cut resistance efficiency ignores the layers * Quality '''ordered from Prototype, Shoddy, Standard, High, Specialized, and Masterwork Damage Resistances A more detailed explanation about the way which Damage resistance is calculated can be found on the page Resistances. * '''Blunt Resistance: Reduce the blunt damage received by flat percentage * Cut Resistance: Reduces the cut damage received by the flat percentage * Cut Resistance Efficiency: The percentage of "resisted" cut damage that gets completely negated. The rest of the "resisted" cut damage is transformed into stun damage. * Harpoon Resistance: Directly reduce the damage received from harpoon (The resistance accumulates on coverage, not on all of the armour) Weather Coverage More information about equipment with weather protection can be found on the Weather Effects page. * Duststorm: Reduces the stat penalty effect of the dust storm * Acid: Reduces the damage received from acid rain * Burning: Reduces damage received from beams in Venge * Gas: Reduces damage received from clouds of poison gas Racial Armour Restrictions Humans and Shek characters have armour slots for Headgear, Shirts, Body Armour, Legwear, and Footwear. Skeletons and Hive Soldiers only have general slots for Body Armour and Legwear. There are Hive shirts which are both only wearable by hivers and the only shirts which hivers can wear. Hive Workers and Hive Princes can wear Headgear as well as Body Armour and Legwear. Example * Assume a character wears a Masterwork Samurai Armour. With 81% cut resistance and 90% cut resistance efficiency. * When you receive 100 cut damage, the armour will resist the cut damage by 81%, meaning you will only take 19 damage, because 19% of the damage isn't resisted * The blocked 81 damage will then be converted by the cut resistance efficiency and you will receive 8.1 blunt damage additionally because 10% of resisted damage isn't nullified completely due the the efficiency * Assume the next layer hit is your Masterwork Leather Turtleneck with 33% cut resistance and 50% cut resistance efficiency ** The next damage you receive will be 67% of the 19 damage from the previous resistance, which would be 12 damage. The resisted damage is 7 damage, because of the 50% efficiency, the resisted damage is converted into blunt damage which is 3.5 * The final damage received is 12 Cut damage from normal resistance. And 11.6 (8.1 + 3.5) blunt damage because the conversion made by cut resistance efficiency ignores any subsequent layers. Category:Guides